Light Show
by The Jam Man
Summary: Despite her immense magical prowess, Lux has never been able to fully control her Finales Funkeln. This promptly leads to her making a new friend, solely because she accidentally laser-ed him in the face.


**AN: A fun fic I got the idea for randomly. I may or may not end continuing it. This takes place before Lux joins the League. Enjoy!**

Piltover was…..overwhelming, Lux had decided. She could hardly make out the sky, as a fine layer of steam coated it dutifully, blurring her sight and tickling her nose. The buildings were large and impressive, all coppery and shining. She could hear gears turning and clocks ticking and a miniature symphony of noises from all the technology the town boasted. People bustled around, sticking diligently to the sidewalks. The chatter, combined with the mechanical sound, was riotous, and she'd have covered her ears if not for fear of coming across as rude. This place surely was different from Demacia, though she couldn't deny it was fascinating. She'd come here on an official diplomatic assignment, in hopes of offering Demacian strength to apprehend the feared criminal Jinx, in exchange for the city's aid against Noxus. It seemed odd, a whole army being drawn in to capture ONE girl, but Jinx was a wily one, or perhaps just crazy. Nevertheless, she constantly managed to outwit the entire police force, and even troll them a bit as well. Piltover was Jinx's playhouse, and the results of her revelry Lux could still see all around her. Collapsed buildings roosted in offbeat corners, a depressing sight to be seen in such an advanced city. Lux bit her lip. That scoundrel'd be brought to justice. The might of Demacia, she was sure, could stand against any criminal. Maybe she could help. With her magic, she figured she'd make quick work of Jinx. A single light binding, that was all she needed. Lux grinned, as she drew her trusty staff from her bag, and watched it glimmer fitfully against the dull crowds of Piltover. As she clutched the staff, she felt her magic rise within her. It pushed at her skin, raged against her fingertips in an attempt to erupt into reality. She was ready. Lux did her best to stay on her toes as she walked, keeping her eyes out for two abnormally large blue braids. She scanned the skyline, which was crowded with clock towers and office buildings, and double-checked every alleyway. Ears pricked, eyes alert, oh, she was ready. Perhaps a bit too much, in fact. For, she'd been so focused on her task, when she felt a light tap on her shoulder, she jumped. She barely had time to register anything, save for the slick fear making its way down her back, and the vague thought that maybe it was Jinx, pushing a gun to her shoulder. Lux turned as fast as she could, thoughts abuzz in her head, and in her startled state couldn't keep a hold on her magic for a minute longer. She felt it push past her fingers, condense in her staff, and with a brilliant, iridescent flash, erupt into an all-encompassing laser. Whoever had tapped her on the shoulder was now engulfed in it, and all she could focus on were her shock and the colors racing past her eyes.

She heard a clamorous, "WHAT THE HECCKKKKK?" As her beam enveloped her target, and was vaguely aware the voice was very, very male. Not Jinx. Oh crud. Lux yelped in surprise, and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to still the magic rushing past her skin. With a tremendous effort, she did, eyes whipping open as soon as she felt herself calm. With a pained moan, her target collapsed on the ground. She could make out a mess of tangled blonde hair, partially seared from her laser, and a tattered set of leathery belts criss-crossing across the person's torso. Her first thought was, "Who wears that many belts?" and her second was "Oh dear Soraka, I may have killed a man!" She panicked.

"I'm so sorry!" Lux exclaimed, immediately bending down to help the person up. She held out her arm, which they seized weakly.

"Sorry? Why, cuz you didn't kill me?" The person questioned, and as they pulled them-self to their feet, clutching Lux's arm for dear life, she noted that her target had been a boy about her age. His skin was blackened from the blast in some places, but he'd managed to pull a pair of goggles over his face at the last second, saving himself from permanently being blind. "N-no! Not at all! I didn't mean to fire that laser!" She stressed, as the man straightened and dusted himself off. "Then, why, pray tell, did you?" He spat, clearly not believing that for a second. Lux felt an overwhelming sense of relief that the person was OK, but also an equally overwhelming sense of guilt for blasting him with the laser in the first place. She bowed her head. "It's….a habit." She sighed, and the man's gaze was still incredulous, but softened a fair bit.. "I wouldn't call accidentally blasting people in the face with lasers a mere bad habit." He mused, to which Lux sighed again. The man rubbed the back of his head aimlessly.

"Do you…...have a problem with magic or something?" He asked, awkwardly reminded of himself when he was younger. He was all too familiar with the fact that fledgling sorcerers often had trouble casting spells. And when they managed to do so, well, the result wasn't always completely intended. Surprisingly, the girl shook her head lightly.

"Hardly. I...I'm one of the most talented mages in Demacia. Or at least, that's what Jarvan tells me all the time." At Lux's words, the man gawked. "J-Jarvan? As in Demacia's Crown Prince? The guy who dunks people for a living?" He asked, shocked. Lux's response was a simple "Mm-hmm." And when she looked up she was met with his face contorted in disbelief. As he was questioning how important of a diplomatic emissary had blasted him with a laser for no reason, he remembered the problem at hand. "So, if you're such a huge talent, why'd you laser me?" He was audibly attempting to push aside his shock with the inquiry, but Lux paid it no mind. The guilt seized her wholly, and she barely managed to choke out. "I can't control it." It was strangled and quiet, but he heard it anyway. Lux's cheeks blistered scarlet. " People say I'm a magical prodigy. Since I was little, I always had this…..ability to control light. It just came so naturally to me. My parents said it was a gift." She looked down quietly before continuing. "When I was a kid, I just thought it was fun. I'd trick people into seeing things that weren't there, I'd get out of school by cloaking myself in light and making people think I was invisible. Everyone was blown away by me, but I was just having fun. But, as I got older, things got harder. When I started using my magic in combat, that's when I developed…..it" At her own words, Lux's face adopted a nervous expression. "Erm, it?" The boy questioned, and Lux nodded grimly. "Yes, the Finales Funkeln." She explained, though he seriously doubted he could pronounce…..whatever she'd said. "You mean that laser thing?" He asked. She nodded.

"And…...after developing it, you named it…...the Finales Funkeln?"

"Mhmm!" Lux nodded enthusiastically, though added. "Though, they made me change it, since no one could pronounce it." The man wasn't surprised. "Anyway, it was the most powerful technique I'd ever learned, and I won many battles due to it. But, I couldn't control it. Before I knew it, I was Finales Funkelning all over the place. Whenever I'd get scared, or surprised, sometimes I'd just randomly Finales Funkeln! Last time my family had a surprise party on my birthday, I nearly destroyed half the house!" She said, shame etched into her expression. Despite having been blasted with her very, very painful laser firsthand, the boy could not help but feel a pulse of sympathy for the girl. Magic, though powerful, needed serious mental strength and concentration to fully control. This was the reason he'd never been enthusiastic about practicing the talent himself. He decided, he'd help her. Mostly because he didn't want her Finales Funkeln destroying Piltover.

"Sounds to me," He began, tapping her head lightly. "Like you've never had help. And, thank Soraka, we happen to have a pretty darn good magical tutor here in Piltover." At his words, Lux looked up instantaneously. "Truthfully?" She asked hopefully, to which he nodded. "W-well, where can I find this mage?" And he pointed to himself grandly. Which looked quite silly, considering his tattered clothes and singed hair. "Erm, you're experienced in magical practice?" Lux remarked, to which the man sputtered. "But, of course! I'm the great Ezreal!" He said dramatically. "Never heard of you." Came her reply, simply. "Aw man! Really? Great magical prodigy?" She shrugged.

"Daring explorer?"

She shook her head.

"C'mon, lady! I'm in the League of Legends, for crying out loud!"

Lux shrugged once again. "Not ringing any bells." She informed. Ezreal facepalmed. "Look, I can control my magic. In fact, I use it pretty much effortlessly. So, lemme teach you!" Ezreal offered, though he'd neglected, conveniently, to mention the only reason he could control his magic so well was due to the amulet on his arm. After a short while, Lux nodded. "Sure, I suppose I'll take you up on that." The girl decided, to which Ezreal whooped spectacularly. "Sweet! Ok, meet me here tomorrow! 1 o'clock sharp. And PLEASE try not to destroy anything before you get there." As the plans were made, Lux nodded convictedly. Though he was an odd man, let alone one she'd almost killed, she was entirely grateful for his offer, and nursed the secret hope of ridding herself of her stealth Finales Funkelns for good. She offered him her sincerest thanks, and bid him farewell to be on her way. But, before she could get far, he called after her. "Hey, wait a minute! What's your name again."

"Lux!" She replied briskly. As she walked away, golden locks swaying with every step, Ezreal thought it a very fitting name, for a girl who blasts people with condensed light laser beams. Come to think of it, wasn't a Demacian diplomat visiting Piltover known by the very same name?


End file.
